


Movie Date(?)

by Drag0n_Fire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, First Date, Fluff, Gay Disaster Thomas Sanders, Gay Panic, Humor, M/M, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0n_Fire/pseuds/Drag0n_Fire
Summary: Nico’s dark eyes flicked up and down Thomas. They settled back onto Thomas’s eyes. “Well aren’t you all dressed up, Mr. Sanders?”A new rush of heat flooded to Thomas’s head and he ducked his head. He reached his hands up to smooth down his polo shirt, which definitely was too extra for a movie date-was this a date? He had thought it was. “Uh, yeah,” he responded.---Thomas and the sides panic their way through Thomas and Nico's first date.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 34
Kudos: 197





	Movie Date(?)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any of my writing in a long time, but this fandom, and this new episode especially, have really encouraged me to push myself out of my comfort zone and finally go back to writing. Oh, and my tumblr is @bee-bumble if you want to reblog this or just stop by.

“ _Check your hair again_ ,” Virgil instructed over Thomas’s shoulder.

Thomas pulled out his phone to check his hair in the camera app for the tenth time since he had arrived. He pushed a few stray hairs away from his eyes and continued walking.

“ _No, wait, check it_ again,” Thomas felt himself be pulled back by Roman. Thomas reached for his phone again, but Roman rushed in front of him and was smoothing Thomas’s hair before he could check.

“Okay, thank you,” Thomas said, hoping Roman caught on to the dismissal. Roman did and backed away, but not before pushing his hair further away from his eyes. Thomas took a deep breath, and continued walking through the mall.

He stumbled back with a yelp as Logan appeared in front of him, already reaching towards Thomas. “ _He needs to look more professional. This isn't a casual ‘hang-out’ with a friend._ ” Logan pushed his hair away from where it had once again fallen in his eyes and reached down to smooth out Thomas’s polo shirt. 

“It kind of _is-_ ” 

“ _Much better_ ,” Logan said, ignoring Thomas and stepping back to admire his work.

Thomas stepped around Logan, “Okay, thanks, but I should really get go-”

He was roughly turned around to face Remus’s grinning, pale face. “ _Oh, come on, Nerdy Wolverine! It has to look_ natural _!_ ” Remus accompanied this last word with a shimmy. Thomas didn’t want to _think_ about what he was trying to imply. Thomas flinched as Remus’s bony fingers reached out and playfully ruffled Thomas’s hair. “ _There we go._ ”

Thomas smiled awkwardly at Remus and went back to walking. “Thank you guys, really, but I _really_ have to go now.” Thomas tried to discreetly pat his hair back down, hoping Remus wouldn’t be too offended. He looked down at his phone. He was five minutes from being late. He quickened his pace to a speed-walk but was stopped once again.

“ _Woah there, kiddo._ ” Patton held his hands up. 

Thomas sighed, “Patton, I really don’t have _time_ for this.” He went to move around Patton, but Patton stopped him by firmly putting his hands on his shoulders.

“ _Hey, slow down there. For your dear old dad?_ ”

Thomas snorted, “You’re not even my actual dad.”

Patton only hummed and reached up to fix Thomas’s hair. It felt more like Patton was running his fingers through it, really. His hand slid down Thomas’s face and rested on his cheek, in a way painfully similar to his mother after he had had a bad day.

“ _I’m proud of you, Thomas._ ” Patton’s voice was soft, and it made something in Thomas slide and shift. He nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“Shouldn’t you say you’re proud of _us_ , since you’re a part of me?” Thomas’s voice came out more shaky than he expected, which ruined the joke. 

“ _You’re right_ ,” Patton said sincerely. “ _It’s been a team effort._ ” Patton moved his hand away from Thomas’s face, and Thomas missed the warmth. Patton placed his hand over Thomas’s heart, and the sound of Thomas’s heart beat suddenly thundered in his ears, but in an oddly comforting way. “ _I_ _’ll be with you the_ whole _time. Go get ‘em, tiger._ ”

Patton shimmered out of existence, back into Thomas’s head, and Thomas’s heart returned to its regular volume. He soon saw the reason why Patton had left waving at him from afar. Thomas lightly jogged over, cheeks burning.

“Hey,” he said breathlessly. 

“Hi,” Nico said, nodding his head at Thomas. He smiled at Thomas and-oh _god_ , his smile was _brilliant_ . His lips curled up in a pleasant way, lighting up the entire mall. His thick eyebrows quirked up in an amused way above his eyes. Oh, his _eyes_. His wonderful, almost-black eyes, that swallowed Thomas up and wrapped around him and sparkled when he smiled. Like he was doing now.

“Hey,” Thomas repeated. His face burned, and he was sure his face was so red everyone could see him like a traffic light. He pulled at the ends of his sleeves and tried to look away, but with Nico looking like _that_ , he really couldn’t.

Nico tilted his head in a way that caught the light in his glasses just the right way, and chuckled. “You came just in time. By the time we get popcorn the trailers should be done.” Thomas nodded, hard enough to make his neck hurt. “I was getting worried you wouldn’t come.” Nico rubbed the back of his neck and glanced down at Thomas’s hands.

“No! No, of _course_ not! Me? I could _never_ be late for this!” Thomas clenched his hands and now it was his turn to look down. Was that too much? Virgil thought so.

“Oh. That’s good. I’m glad.” Nico’s dark eyes flicked up and down Thomas. They settled back onto Thomas’s eyes. “Well aren’t you all dressed up, Mr. Sanders?”

A new rush of heat flooded to Thomas’s head and he ducked his head. He reached his hands up to smooth down his polo shirt, which definitely was too extra for a movie date-was this a date? He had _thought_ it was. “Uh, yeah,” he responded.

“You look good,” Nico said, ducking his head to try and meet Thomas’s eyes. 

Thomas looked up, then down, then to the right and left, and finally back at Nico after all of his sides demanded that he needed to compliment Nico back. “Thanks. Thank you. Thanks.” _He gets it_ , Janus hissed in his mind. “You look,” Thomas bit back the ‘radiant’ Roman tried to push out of his throat, “good, too.” _Tell him he looks good all of the time_ , Patton advised. Virgil made a few anxious noises, and Thomas’s jaw stayed shut.

Nico lifted a hand towards Thomas, and Thomas’s heart leapt into his throat at the thought that he was going to touch his hair. _It’s happening!_ Roman screeched. _Physical contact!_ Virgil squealed. Janus and Logan bounced back the word _intimacy_ to each other over and over again. Remus made a noise akin to a choking bird while Patton near hyperventilated. But Nico’s hand stopped a respectful distance from Thomas and simply pointed at his hair instead of touching it. “Did you do something different with your hair? It looks nice.”

Thomas reached up to brush a few nonexistent strands out of his face. “Thanks. Yours does, too.” All of the sides groaned. _You didn’t answer his question_ , Logan pointed out. _Too late now_ , Virgil said. Roman huffed, _That was such a cheap compliment._ Despite how silly Thomas had probably sounded, Nico just chuckled out a “thanks” and led the way through the movie theater. 

Once his back was turned, Thomas whipped out his phone to check his hair and found that it looked exactly the same way it always did. _Huh_ , he thought.

\---

Nico turned to Thomas. “Well, it’s cheaper to get one large bucket of popcorn and one large drink. Would you be alright if we shared?”

All of the sides screamed at once in his head and he felt his entire body turn tomato-red. “Yes!” He exclaimed. The tired cashier, the people behind them in line, and the couple walking by all turned to look at him. His hands flew up, but he redirected them from hiding his face to simply fiddling with the collar of his shirt. He tried to shrug away his mistake, “I mean, yeah, uh, that’d be fine.”

“Okay,” Nico said, and turned back to the cashier. Thomas’s breathing was finally returning to normal when Virgil shrieked. _He’s paying! He’s paying! Do something!_ Roman joined in, _Thomas, you have to pay! Where’s your chivalry?_ Patton used his dad-voice. _And your manners? Be a gentleman!_ Janus added, _This will ruin your reputation. He will forever remember this. He’s invited you to watch a movie with him and this is how you repay him? By not paying for him?_

Thomas fumbled for his wallet and desperately pulled out every bill he could find. “I’ll pay,” He offered in a voice too high in pitch. The sides cringed. “I’ll pay,” he repeated, dumping out a few spare coins. He pushed the pile of money towards the startled cashier. “I can pay.” He leaned heavily against the counter to try and keep himself up on his trembling legs.

“You don’t have to do that, Thomas.” Nico pushed Thomas’s money back. “I’m already-”

“No, no, I-I can pay.” Thomas’s put his sweaty palm over Nico’s hand and pushed the money forward again.

Nico moved the money back towards Thomas, also bringing Thomas’s hand with it. “It’s okay. I-”

“I can pay,” Thomas insisted again. He looked at Nico this time and saw his eyes soften.

Nico nodded, “Okay. You can pay.” He moved his hand out from under Thomas’s, and slid his debit card back into his own wallet. “Thank you, Thomas.”

Thomas looked down at his black shoes. “O-of course,” he said weakly. “Any time.” He could feel the cashier and Nico watch him as the cashier counted out his crumpled bills.

Thomas felt relief fill him as they walked away and to the actual movie. Thomas had _insisted_ that he hold _everything_ , but they had come to a compromise of Thomas holding the drink as they walked, and Nico holding the popcorn. The cup was cool against his hands. It was a nice distraction from the wailing in his head.

_You’ve made such a fool of us_ , Janus mourned. _He’ll never love us now!_ Remus said gleefully. Thomas felt his stomach twist. _Love? Love is serious and this…_ Logan finished the thought for him. _Is too soon._

As they entered the dark theater and shuffled to their seats, the thought echoed in Thomas’s head. _Love?_ _Am I ready for love?_

_Again?_ Patton added.

\---

Thomas pulled out the fistfuls of napkins from his pockets that Virgil had reasoned were for _if your hands get all buttery and then he wants to hold your hand but your hand is all greasy so it’s all gross and he thinks you’re gross._ He shifted in his seat, and leaned back, pretending to look at the movie. _Okay…now_ , Roman ordered. Thomas looked over at Nico, who was lit by the blue light of the big screen and distracted by the starting movie. His brown hair fell perfectly and curled at the ends in the cutest way possible. Thomas and his sides sighed.

Nico looked over, “Hm?”

“Oh-I-uh, nothing,” Thomas sputtered, feeling very much like he had been caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar. His eyes darted around for an excuse. “Uh, popcorn. Could you pass the popcorn?”

Nico nodded and set the large, warm bucket in Thomas’s lap. This was fine, until it wasn’t. An unknown amount of time later, Nico leaned over and reached into the popcorn bucket that was still in Thomas’s lap. Thomas froze. 

Nico’s shoulder bumped against his, and his arm brushed against his, and Thomas was going to die. He could feel his heart ready to explode and his light-headed body ready to pass out.

Thomas felt a hand against his, and the realization that he had also been reaching to grab popcorn stabbed him straight through every single organ in his body. He jerked his hand out of the bucket.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Sorry, I-sorry.”

Nico leaned close to Thomas, and Thomas knew it was so that he could hear him whisper in the theater, but Roman and Patton didn’t care what Logan had to say. “It’s okay. _I’m_ sorry for startling you,” Nico said, and his face was so close to Thomas’s. _Why don’t we just kiss him right now?_ Roman asked. Remus giggled, _Or we could- No!_ Virgil growled. Thomas ended up mutely nodding and Nico pulled away, tossing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. _Wish we were that popcorn_ , Remus said. Thomas’s face burned red and he turned his head so Nico wouldn’t have a chance to see it. _Remus!_ Patton scolded.

Thomas was able to peacefully half-watch the movie after that, until Roman spoke up. _You have to make a move._ Thomas glanced over at Nico. _What do you mean? What kind of move? Right now?_

Instead of responding, Thomas felt his arm lift and stretch out. _Hmm, the classic pretend-you’re-stretching-out-your-arm-to-have-an-excuse-to-put-your-arm-around-the other’s-shoulders_ , Logan commentated. _Doesn’t that only ever work in movies?_ Janus pointed out. Thomas felt his arm extend, but it didn’t land on its intended target. Thomas gasped as he felt his hand smack Nico’s face, totally knocking his glasses off.

“Oh my god-oh god-I am _so_ sorry!” As Thomas reached out to Nico he could feel Virgil curl into a fetal position in his head as the rest of the sides started shrieking and crying and one of them might have started banging pots and pans together.

“My glasses,” Nico said, squinting into the darkness of the theater and reaching around.

“Oh, right, right, I’m so sorry.” Thomas bent down to search for Nico’s square glasses on the floor, but Nico ended up bending down at the same time and their heads smacked into each other. They both pulled away and hissed in pain.

“Ah! I’m sorry! Are you okay? I am so sorry!” Thomas’s voice broke and he could hear himself getting louder and louder. Thomas flinched as several people sitting around them harshly shushed them. Thomas whispered a loud “sorry” to the movie goers, and bent back down to look for Nico’s glasses. It was too dark for him to see, he realized. He decided to search for them through feel, instead. At last, he felt his hand close around a glasses-shaped object. He held it up to inspect it in the blue light of the movie and saw that he had grabbed them by the lenses, and they were now covered in smudges from his fingers. He quickly tried to wipe them off with the corner of his shirt.

“I found your glasses,” Thomas whispered. Nico squinted in his direction. “Oh, uh, let me just-” Thomas held out the glasses and tried to gently slide them onto his face. “There we go.” The glasses were too low down his nose, slightly sideways, and from this angle, Thomas could see that there were still a few smudges.

Nico adjusted his glasses. “Thanks.”

“Again, sorry, I didn’t mean to totally hit you in the face, I was just trying to do that thing in movies, you know, where someone pretends they’re stretching but they actually just want to put their arm around someone else’s shoulders and it’s super romantic and cute, but it didn’t work out, obviously, and I ended up hurting you, and I am so sorry, that was so-”

“Thomas.”

Thomas stopped his rambling.

Nico reached over and grabbed Thomas’s shaking hand and guided it behind him so that Thomas’s arm was resting around Nico. He leaned into Thomas. “Is this what you meant?”

All of the sides were quiet.

“Yeah,” Thomas managed to get out. He instinctively bunched up the soft sleeve of Nico’s flannel in his hand. “Yeah.”

\---

Thomas made sure to hold the door for Nico when they left the theater. And the door when they left the mall. _Hold the next door open for him!_ Roman insisted once they had stepped outside. _There aren't any more doors though?_ Thomas thought. _Oh_. _Yeah._ Virgil came to Roman’s rescue. _Hold his car door open for him!_

“Do you want me to walk you to your car?” Thomas asked instead, fiddling with the belt loops of his khakis.

“What a gentleman,” Nico mused. _Yes we are_ , Patton agreed proudly. Nico tilted his head as he considered. Thomas could feel himself turn pink under the gaze of Nico’s extravagantly beautiful dark brown eyes that contained multitudes of wonderful-ness. “If you would like to, sure.”

The sides didn’t say anything, but he could feel the want for more time with Nico buzz in his head. “Yes. Yes, I would like to. If you’re alright with it.”

Nico let out a short laugh, “Yes, Thomas. I _am_ alright with that.”

They walked side by side through the parking lot, Nico just a bit ahead, since Thomas had no idea where Nico’s car was or what it looked like. Thomas’s hands hung uselessly at his sides, which Virgil wasn’t happy about. _You have to do something with them, come on._ Thomas looked over at Nico, and that was a reason enough. Nico had one hand tucked into the front pocket of his jeans, but his _other_ hand. His other hand hung at his side, dangerously close to Thomas’s hand. 

_Grab his hand!_ Roman said. _No, no, it has to be more subtle. Intertwine your pinkies._ Virgil reasoned. _Why don’t we just intertwine all of our fingers?_ Patton asked. Thomas could feel him bouncing inside his head. _I believe it would be more useful to link arms_ , Logan interjected. _Yes! We will be linked together as we travel this yellow brick road!_ Roman’s voice dripped with lighthearted sarcasm. _Just put your hand in his back pocket_ , Remus suggested casually. _I can’t believe I’m agreeing with my disgusting brother, but-_ Roman started. _No!_ They all yelled in Thomas’s head. _Have respect for his boundaries, Thomas!_ Virgil growled. _But I didn’t even-_

Thomas felt a warmth brush against the back of his hand. Before he knew what he was doing, he was loosely holding Nico’s hand. Thomas was on fire. _Oh god, oh no, what do I-what am I doing, oh no, oh no, oh-_

Nico squeezed Thomas’s hand and smiled at him. He was _smiling_. At _him_. At _Thomas_. Thomas had made him _smile._ Nico’s beautiful, perfect smile, was because of _Thomas_. 

“Here’s my car,” Nico announced. Nico’s car was plastered in many bumper stickers, which was just so _him_ . _This guy really likes stickers_ , Roman observed. Logan pulled out a flash card, _No shit, Sherlock_ he read.

“Oh,” Thomas said eloquently. His hand closed on empty air and he realized Nico had pulled away.

“I’ll see you around, _Mr. Sanders_ ,” Nico said with an eyebrow wiggle.

A laugh burst out of Thomas, “Yup. _That_ you will.” There was a small breeze, and it gently pushed Nico’s hair and clothes in an unreal way that reminded Thomas of a Ghibli movie. Thomas had been staring at Nico for an awkward amount of time. He looked away and then back at Nico. “Drive safe.” He smiled, hoping it would ease the tension he had probably created.

“You, too.” Thomas expected Nico to get into his car and drive as far away from him as possible, but instead he lifted his hand to Thomas’s face. Thomas froze as he felt a whisper of fingertips brush his hair to the side. “It was getting into your eyes, again,” Nico explained.

“Oh.”

Nico offered a small wave, and then he was in his car, and then he was gone. Thomas was left standing alone in the parking lot with a hand to his chest, trying to steady his heartbeat and breathing. 

“I think-I think I’m in _love_.”


End file.
